Sweet Bubbline Chapter 1
by lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <html><head></head>Marceline and Bubblegum broke up a hundred years ago...but they both know it was a mistake. Can they rekindle their love for each other and live happily ever after? (Hint: Yes.) Should only be a few chapters; smut later on. Not really a whole lot of bad things in this one; i wanted it to be all lovey-dovey perfect happy. Enough bad things to make it interesting, though.</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is not my first fanfiction, but it is the first one I've posted here. There will be mature content in later chapters, so rated M. Please leave reviews and tell me what you liked/hated! Enjoy! :)

Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom slept fitfully in her pink bed—her dreams were perpetually interrupted by a beautiful, pale grey face surrounded by shadowy hair, as they had been for a hundred years. A soft voice reached her ears, and she frowned, shifting into a better position and attempting to slip back into slumber. The voice called again, louder this time, and Bonnibel opened her light blue eyes. She sat up and stretched, looking around her room for the source of the voice.

"Yo, P-Bubs!" Finn called again from the ground. Yawning, Bubblegum got out of bed and shuffled to the window. She leaned out and looked downward, her soft pink hair tumbling down about her shoulders.

Finn was seated on top of Jake, waving.

"Morning, Princess!" Jake called, his tail wagging.

"Good morning, boys! What's up?" Bubblegum grinned at seeing the two heroes. Finn was 18 now, and getting very serious with his girlfriend, Flame Princess. Jake and Lady Rainicorn were as close as ever, leaving just Marceline, LSP and Bubblegum single in their friend group.

Bubblegum swallowed at the thought of Marceline, her ex. It had been over a hundred years since their breakup, and not a day went by where Bubblegum didn't feel hollow inside without her. She thought it had been the right choice then, to break up with Marceline. She thought that it wasn't healthy to be in a relationship when her kingdom needed her. 'Responsibility demands sacrifice,' she'd said.

Bubblegum knew she had made a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. She knew as soon as she saw the lights fade out of Marceline's beautiful maroon eyes. She knew as soon as the vampire flew away, struggling to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Bubblegum had broken down on the floor when she heard the vampire's cry of agony ring out through the night a couple minutes later—she knew it was her fault, all her fault. Marceline didn't speak to Bonnibel for over ten years. Every day, Bubblegum felt like she died a little more. She needed her, but how could she ever convince Marceline to trust her again, let alone love her like she used to? Their relationship was broken beyond repair.

"Yo, can we come up?" Finn called, breaking the princess out of her wistful daydream. Bubblegum looked down at herself; she was wearing the rock band t-shirt Marcy had given her, crimson underwear, and nothing else.

"Hold on!" she yelled down, "Let me make myself presentable first." Finn gave her a thumbs up, and she ducked back inside her room.

Princess Bubblegum dressed in blue jeans, pink flats, a white tank top, and a pink cardigan. She ran a brush through her pink locks and applied a touch of mascara.

"Okay, you can come up now!" Bubblegum called out the window before jamming her toothbrush in her mouth. Jake the dog stretched his way up to the window and the two boys stepped inside.

"We're gonna have a picnic today! You're coming, right Bubs?" Finn asked worriedly, a frown scrunching up his brow. Bubblegum spat in the sink and rinsed her toothbrush off before coming out of the bathroom to answer.

"Yes, of course!" she smiled at Finn, who was now a head taller than her. "Who will be joining us?"

"Let's see," Jake replied, stretching his butt into a chair and settling into it, "Me, Finn, Lady, Flame Princess, you…hang on, there's someone else…"

"LSP?" Finn suggested.

"Nah, she said she had a 'globbin hot date' today." Jake squished his face between his hands as he imitated Lumpy Space Princess, and the other two laughed.

"Oh, right! Marceline," Jake remembered with a snap of his fingers. Bubblegum's stomach seemed to drop to her knees.

"M-Marceline?" she asked incredulously, "In the _daytime_?"

"Well, yeah," Finn offered, shrugging his shoulders, "She didn't want to at first, but we mentioned we thought you were coming, and she changed her mind. I think she didn't want to be the only single one there." Bubblegum smiled faintly, turning towards the door to her room.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she said, regaining her bubbly smile. Finn grinned and jumped out the window.

"Wait, you knuckle head!" Jake yelled, diving his upper body after him and catching the laughing boy before he hit the ground. Bubblegum rolled her eyes and opened the door, nearly running into Peppermint Butler.

"Oh, excuse me miss!" he squeaked. "I was just coming to ask if you wanted your morning tea."

"Oh, thank you, Pep," the princess replied, "But I'm going out today. Would you mind getting the biggest umbrella you can find?"

"Yes, miss." The little round candy didn't bother to ask why she would need an umbrella on such a sunny day; he knew from past experiences that certain friends of the princess's didn't enjoy the sunlight much.

Princess Bubblegum descended the stairs quickly and waited at the front door for Peppermint Butler to bring her the umbrella. Finn and Jake rounded the side of the castle and lounged against the open doorframe with Bubblegum. A second later, Peppermint appeared, struggling under the load of an enormous grey umbrella. It had once been Marceline's, but she had forgotten it at the castle one night and never came to retrieve it.

_Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to give it back to her, _Bubblegum thought, thanking the little man and relieving him of his burden.

"Where are we going, Finn?" Bubblegum asked and the three of them made their way out to the yard. Jake stretched himself to about the size of an elephant, and Finn hopped on top of his furry shoulders, giving Bubblegum a hand up. Jake stood up, rose into the sky on fifty-foot legs, and began walking, taking humongous steps over forests and hills.

"You remember that meadow where we fought the four-armed guy?" Finn asked, twisting around to look at the princess. She frowned and shook her head.

"She wasn't there for that, bro," Jake reminded him as he stepped over an entire town.

"Oh," Finn turned back to face the front, "Well, we're going to this meadow in the middle of the forest, and there's a few trees and flowers and a lake 'n' stuff." Bubblegum nodded, even though Finn couldn't see her, and settled in to anxiously wait out the ride, thinking of a certain vampire the entire time."You remember that meadow where we fought the four-armed guy?" Finn asked, twisting around to look at the princess. She frowned and shook her head.

"She wasn't there for that, bro," Jake reminded him as he stepped over an entire town.

"Oh," Finn turned back to face the front, "Well, we're going to this meadow in the middle of the forest, and there's a few trees and flowers and a lake 'n' stuff." Bubblegum nodded, even though Finn couldn't see her, and settled in to anxiously wait out the ride, thinking of a certain vampire the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of Oo, Marceline the Vampire Queen floated above her couch, strumming a few chords on her axe bass. She was wearing a ripped rock t-shirt, black jeans, and boots. Her long ebony hair floated around her like a dark halo, glinting dark navy and purple here and there as the light caught it. Today was the day of the picnic, where she would see her friends; Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn…and Bonnie.

Marceline frowned as she thought of the pink-haired girl. She was, in Marcy's opinion, perfect; a bit nerdy, perhaps, and slightly obsessed with her experiments, but perfect nonetheless. They had dated for only a couple months, but they were the best months of the vampire's undead life. She had finally been _happy_. She smiled and laughed and acted like a normal 900-year-old teenager. They travelled the world together when Marceline and the Scream Queens toured, and sat inside on rainy days, playing board games, kissing, cuddling. She had sat patiently as her princess did experiments, and Bubblegum had learned all she could about rock music in order to appreciate it with her girlfriend. Marceline had thought that Bonnie was hers forever…until that last night. She had visited the princess in her castle, and leaned in for a kiss…

_Bonnie turned her head away from Marceline. Confused, Marcy stopped and put a hand under Bonnie's chin, attempting to lift her head. Bonnie shrugged her away and heaved a sigh—a deep breath that sounded to Marcy like she was preparing to do something terrifying._

_ "__Marcy, we can't see each other anymore."_

_ "__What?" Marcy half-smiled, sure it was a joke. "You don't mean that, babe, come on, let's go—" Marcy tried to take Bonnie's hand, but she wrenched it away and glared up at the vampire._

_ "__Marceline. It's over. Responsibility demands sacrifice, and that sacrifice has to be us." She looked completely serious, dead-pan._

_ "__You…you're not joking," Marceline whispered in horror. Bubblegum shook her head slightly. It suddenly hit Marceline like a ton of bricks, and the tears sprang into her maroon eyes before she could stop them—flipping around, she rocketed out of the window and roared through the sky. She couldn't have made it more than half a mile before she crashed into the forest, landing hard on the ground. Broken branches and leaves rained down on her prone form. Curling up into a ball, she screamed, letting all of her emotions pour themselves out of her body in a heart-wrenching cry that seemed to last forever, bubbling up out of her throat and throwing itself into the night air…_

Marceline wiped a tear away from her eye. Could she really do it? Attend a picnic with Bonnie? She couldn't imagine the scene leading anywhere except into chaos. She thought for a moment about not showing up, but she knew that Finn and Jake wanted to see her.

And besides, she couldn't pass up an opportunity to see that beautiful rosy face, no matter how much pain it caused her. Gods, she loved Bonnie more than she thought it was possible to love another being, even after a hundred years.

Sighing miserably, the vampire floated into her bathroom and inspected herself in her enchanted mirror—a gift from her father; it had a spell in place to show vampires' reflections. Dark bags hung around her eyes, and she couldn't find a single spark of life in them. Marceline hadn't had a good night's rest in decades. She sighed and applied her usual charcoal eye shadow and dark mascara, adding to the sunken-eyed affect.

Marceline frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She had spent a hundred years moping and crying and hiding; generally, she had not been very punk-rock. What was wrong with her? She should have been fighting for her princess the entire time. She should have been outside her window every night, serenading her. She should have been sending pink daisies, Bubblegum's favorite.

_That's it, _Marceline thought fiercely, _I'm getting my princess back, even if it takes me another hundred years._

Marceline brushed her fingers through her wild mane of hair and smoothed her shirt into place. Placing her bass gently against her bed, she donned her sun hat and gloves, grabbed sunglasses, and floated out of her cave and towards the meadow where Flame Princess and Lady waited for Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and herself to arrive.


End file.
